


said i wouldn't call but

by likebrightness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, F/F, Pre-Relationship, drunk!Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: Cat is...somewhere? Kara can’t quite remember. She used to know her schedule forward and backward. She still does, usually, but Mon-El was whining about...something. Kara can’t remember. And so she drank with him because— or maybe she was whining? And she drank so he’d agree with her and she wouldn’t have to whine anymore? She can’t remember. And now she can’t remember Cat’s schedule, either, doesn’t know exactly where she is. She’s not in this time zone, though, Kara is almost certain. She’s like, many hours ahead. Many. So Kara can totally call her and it won’t be the middle of the night wherever Cat is. It’ll be fine.





	

 

Kara should call Cat.

Kara should _totally_ call Cat.

Cat is...somewhere? Kara can’t quite remember. She used to know her schedule forward and backward. She still does, usually, but Mon-El was whining about...something. Kara can’t remember. And so she drank with him because— or maybe _she_ was whining? And she drank so he’d agree with her and she wouldn’t have to whine anymore? She can’t remember. And now she can’t remember Cat’s schedule, either, doesn’t know exactly where she is. She’s not in this time zone, though, Kara is almost certain. She’s like, many hours ahead. Many. So Kara can totally call her and it won’t be the middle of the night wherever Cat is. It’ll be fine.

“What could you possibly need at this time of night?” is how Cat picks up the phone.

“Time of night for you?” Kara asks. “Or for me?” Maybe she wasn’t so right about how far ahead Cat is.

“Given that it’s eleven am where I am, time of night for you, Kiera.”

“Hey,” Kara says. “I know you know my name. You called me it a lot, after the promotion thing.”

“The promotion thing?”

“Yeah,” Kara says. “You called me a lot of things, actually. Like _astonishing_.”

Cat is silent for a moment. Kara wishes her superhearing worked better over the phone, wishes she could pinpoint exactly what Cat was doing.

Kara tries to sit on the couch, miscalculates how far away it is from her, and slides off to the floor.

“Oof,” she says, climbing back on the couch.

“Kara, are you...drunk?”

Kara giggles. “Maybe.”

“I’ve—” Cat cuts herself off. “I thought— since when do you drink?”

“Ummm,” Kara drags out the word, “since recently? I have a new friend and he’s a bad influence.”

“A new friend?” Kara can practically hear the roll of Cat’s eyes. “I thought James Olsen had finally made his move.”

“Not a friend like _that_ ,” Kara says. She wrinkles her nose. “No, thank you. Besides, James and I aren’t even like that.”

“No?”

Kara considers what to say. She didn’t— she _liked_ James, she did, and she still isn’t completely sure why she said no. They’re good as friends, yes, and she wanted to focus on her new job, yes, but there was something else, something she can’t exactly tell Cat. It’s ridiculous, to have ended things with James— or, well, not even started them, really— because of Cat. Because she has a stupid crush on Cat. Cat is halfway around the world, and uninterested besides, and still, James felt like a second choice.

“It wasn’t fair to him,” she says, because it wasn’t. “Anyway, how’s...wherever you are?”

“Paris,” Cat says. “It’s cold.”

Kara smiles, imagining Cat there. Imagining Cat in long coats and scarves, boots and big sunglasses even if it’s grey out. Cat speaks French, Kara knows, with only a slight accent.

“I’m not used to you not knowing my schedule,” Cat says, and it sounds like she’s admitting something she normally wouldn’t. “But I suppose you’re not my assistant anymore.”

“I wish I was still your assistant,” Kara says. It’s not true, most of the time, but it is right now.

“For God’s sake, Kara, _why_?”

“I’d be there with you, yeah? Remember that trip to Barcelona?”

Mostly Kara remembers Cat wearing lighter clothes than usual, a _sundress_ one day. Probably a sundress worth hundreds of dollars rather than the ones Kara buys from the GAP clearance rack, but still. The material was so thin, Kara was afraid she was going to see through it without even using her x-ray vision.

“I can’t believe you’re drunk dialing me,” Cat says, so quiet it’s almost just a breath.

“This is only the first time I’ve ever been drunk,” Kara says, falling backward to lie on the couch. “I didn’t think I could, you know, because of the—”

“Because of the what, Kara?”

“Oh,” Kara catches herself. Or, she doesn’t, actually. Cat interrupted her to ask. If Cat had not said anything, Kara would have told her, right then and there, wasn’t even thinking about it. She would have just said she was a superhero. She’s lucky Cat was too eager and interrupted.

“I’m, uh, I’m allergic,” Kara says instead. “To a lot of different kinds of alcohol? But, um, we found this new bar. Well, actually, my sister found it. My sister found it through this _girl_ , who I think she has a _crush on_ , and it has different kinds of alcohol that I didn’t really know about. And so I can, I guess.”

“I guess so,” Cat says.

Kara swallows.

“Also um, don’t say anything about my sister having a crush on this lady, like I probably wasn’t supposed to tell you that? I don’t— I don’t think I was supposed to. I don’t think I’d like it if she told someone she worked with who I don’t really know that I have a crush on a girl.”

“Do you?” Cat says.

“What?”

“Have a crush on a girl?”

“Um.” Kara giggles. She’s looking up at her ceiling, imagining Cat in Paris, asking her if she has a crush on a girl. It’s ridiculous, really. The Queen of Media on the phone with her talking about crushes. “What are you doing?” Kara asks. “You’re diving, right? Shouldn’t you be diving into something important in Paris? Not talking to me on the phone.”

“You’re the one who called,” Cat says, but it sounds like she’s smiling.

“I’m diving, I think.” She giggles again, adds, “Into alcohol, at least. But other stuff, too.”

“You are,” Cat says. “Your article on L-Corp was surprisingly impartial.”

Kara beams. “You read my article.”

Cat clicks her tongue. “Honestly, Kiera.”

“You know,” Kara says, “calling me by the wrong name in an attempt to demonstrate how dumb I am for not knowing you’d read my article is not really a good tactic.” She twists her hair around her fingers. “It doesn’t make me confident in any way that you’d read my article if you can’t even remember my name.”

“I remember your name.”

“I mean, I _know_ you do, I’m just saying if you used it more maybe I wouldn’t be so surprised that you read my article.”

“It was a good article, Kara.”

Kara feels warm all over. Alcohol is great.

“You should come back, sometime,” Kara says. “For a visit. I’m sure you could teach me a lot about reporting.”

“You want me to come visit to teach you about reporting?”

Kara blushes, feels like Cat knows she does even through the phone. “No,” she says. “But I thought it’d be the best angle.”

“Try another one.”

“You should come visit,” Kara says, “because I miss you.”

Cat is silent for a moment, and Kara worries that maybe that wasn’t what she wanted. It felt like what she wanted, it felt like Cat was maybe flirting a little. But maybe Kara was wrong, and now she’s overstepped, and how is she ever going to look Miss Grant in the face again? Oh Rao, she is _drunk dialing Miss Grant_. This is the worst decision she’s ever made. She’s never drinking again.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Cat says and Kara’s anxiety slows down. “You should drink a glass of water and go to sleep.”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara says.

“I’m not your boss anymore, Kara.”

There are too many ways to interpret that for Kara to even try.

“You don’t have to call me Miss Grant,” Cat says.

Kara swallows. “Um.”

“Sleep well,” Cat says, and hangs up.

Kara thinks about falling asleep on the couch, but Cat told her to drink a glass of water, so she gets up to get it. She wonders if superheroes get hangovers.

 

 


End file.
